Different
by The Absent Nine
Summary: EDITED. Harmony. Tentang persahabatan, dan cinta yang tumbuh perlahan. Berawal dari sebuah senyuman di musim gugur. Akankah mereka menyadarinya? My first fic, RnR please?


Disclaimer : Hogwarts dan seluruh isinya adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan financial apapun dari fanfiksi ini

Summary : Harmony-Harmione. Tentang persahabatan, dan cinta yang tumbuh perlahan. Akankah mereka menyadarinya? Ataukah mereka tetap menolak?

Salam kenal, Han disini! Maaf kalau ada typo(s), kesalahan tempat, waktu, atau musim. Maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepetan. Maklum, fic pertama :D

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Different © The Absent Nine

~~~000~~~

Harry setengah berlari menuju Danau Hitam. Ia tahu ia terlambat dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Terengah–engah, Harry sampai di Danau Hitam. Seseorang membaca buku di bawah pohon maple di depan danau.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Mione." kata Harry.

"Tak apa, aku baru sampai. Duduklah, Harry." jawab Hermione.

Harry mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan dan bersandar pada pohon. Sementara itu, Hermione melanjutkan membaca buku. Angin semilir berhembus, meniupkan angin musim gugur.

Harry tersenyum dalam hati. 'Aku berjanji akan terus melindunginya sampai akhir hayatku,' batinnya. Merasa diawasi, Hermione menutup bukunya dan menoleh. Harry cepat–cepat bermuka biasa lagi.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Hermione.

"Eh, oh, tidak apa–apa." jawab Harry gugup.

"Hm, ya sudahlah. Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Transfigurasi? Besok dikumpulkan."

"Tentu saja sudah." Diam lagi. Hermione dan Harry seperti tak punya bahan pembicaraan.

"Mione, ayo kita ke Ruang Rekreasi saja. Disini dingin." Harry berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Hermione. Hermione bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk jubahnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

Tiba–tiba, muncul cahaya merah dari arah kiri Hermione. Refleks, Harry melompat melindungi Hermione. Di sisa kesadarannya Harry mendengar suara yang memanggil dirinya.

Suara jeritan Hermione.

~~~000~~~

.

.

.

Harry mengerjap.

Setelah penglihatannya normal, Harry melihat sekelilingnya.

'Hospital Wings. Apa yang terjadi? Ah ya, aku melompat melindungi Mione dan pingsan.'

Harry berusaha duduk dan punggungnya terasa sakit. "Argh!" dia mengerang. Sesosok di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya, terbangun.

"Harry, kau sudah sadar? Jangan gerakkan dulu badanmu!" seru Hermione sambil membantu Harry duduk.

"Maaf membangunkanmu. Terimakasih, Hermione. Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu. Err, begini, kau terkena semacam mantra bius, tapi ini ditambah rasa sakit pada bagian tertentu tubuhmu. Seperti campuran Stupefy dan Crucio." **[1]**

"Tidak apa–apa. Sudah kewajibanku membantumu, Mione." Harry tersenyum tulus. Hermione tiba–tiba teringat sesuatu. "Madam Pomfrey berpesan, kau harus meminum obat ini saat kau bangun." Hermione mengambil sebotol ramuan dan piala berisi air. Tersenyum berterimakasih, Harry meminum obat itu.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini, Mione? Aku tidak mau tertinggal pelajaran lama–lama."

"Sebentar lagi kau sudah bisa keluar. Tapi, kau harus beristirahat yang cukup. Kau mau makan, Harry?" Hermione menawarkan kentang tumbuk dan daging asap yang masih mengepul karena diberi mantra penghangat. Harry mengangguk dan memakannya perlahan.

"Kau sudah makan, Mione?"

"Belum. Ke-" Belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Harry sudah menggandakan sepiring kentang tumbuk dan daging asap berserta dua buah puding cokelat. **[2] **"Makanlah. Aku tak mau kau sakit." Harry menyodorkan piring berisi kentang tumbuk dan daging asap pada Hermione. Hermione tersenyum tipis lalu mulai memakan makanan bersama Harry.

Setelah selesai, mereka berbincang–bincang. Tiba–tiba Madam Pomfrey masuk dan memberitahu Hermione jam jenguknya sudah habis. Hermione mengangguk kecil dan merapikan barang–barangnya. "Mione," panggil Harry.

"Ya, Harry?" jawab Hermione. Tersenyum, Harry berkata, "Semoga tidurmu nyenyak dan mimpi indah."

"Kau juga, Harry. Cepatlah sehat." tersenyum, lalu Hermione meninggalkan Hospital Wings. "Nah, Mr. Potter, selamat malam dan selamat tidur. Besok kau sudah boleh keluar dari sini." Madam Pomfrey tersenyum.

"Anda juga, Madam Pomfrey." Madam Pomfrey menuju pintu Hospital Wings, sementara itu Harry tertidur dengan tenang.

~~~000~~~

.

.

Matahari sudah bersinar terang. Cahayanya menerobos jendela– jendela besar Hospital Wings; membuat Harry Potter terbangun.

"Uoahm." Harry menggeliat di kasurnya dan tersenyum. Tadi malam dia bermimpi berjalan di altar dan menikahi seorang yang sangat disayanginya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas di balik tudung. Harry hanya melihat rambut bergelombang dan tangan halus lembut miliknya. Harry tidak tahu siapa dia, Harry hanya merasa nyaman bersamanya. Sayangnya, mimpinya berakhir.

Menyibakkan selimutnya, Harry meregangkan tubuh dan membuka jendela. Menghirup udara segar dalam–dalam, dan mengedarkan pandangannya. 'Menatap Danau Hitam dari sudut manapun memang indah,' batin Harry.

Tiba – tiba matanya berhenti di satu sudut. Di bawah pohon mapel, ada yang sedang duduk. Melamun, sepertinya. Harry mengenalinya dalam sekejap saja. Rambut coklat bergelombangnya, tidak salah lagi. 'Itu pasti Hermione!' batin Harry. Bangkit dan mengacuhkan rasa sakitnya, Harry menuju Danau Hitam.

Hermione sedang membaca buku yang baru dibelinya, Ramuan Tingkat Atas. Disana terdapat penawar Amortentia, penangkal ramuan yang mengandung sihir hitam, dan banyak lagi. Hermione teringat Harry. 'Apakah Harry sudah sadar?' batinnya.

Hermione hanya dapat berharap, semoga Harry baik–baik saja. Apakah hanya sahabat, atau mungkin lebih dari itu? Sementara Hermione berpikir, Harry datang dengan terengah–engah. Menarik nafas sebentar, Harry tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, Mione! Hari yang indah ya?" Mendongak, Hermione menahan nafas. "Pagi, Harry. Apa kau masih merasa sakit?"

"Sudah baikan, karena bersamamu kemarin." Harry tersenyum tulus, senyum _boyish_nya yang sempurna.

_Tha – DUMP!_

Hermione merasa dadanya berdebar saat melihat senyuman Harry. 'Kenapa aku ini? Bukankah aku sudah biasa melihat senyumannya? Tapi mengapa terasa berbeda sekarang?' batinnya bergejolak.

"Mione? Kau tidak apa–apa?" Harry melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Hermione.

"Uh, oh, a-aku tidak apa–apa." Hermione tersadar.

"Hm, yasudah kalau begitu. Mau ke Aula Besar?" tawar Harry, mengulurkan tangannya.

Hermione tersenyum, "Baiklah."

.

.

Sesampainya di Aula Besar, Harry dan Hermione bergabung dengan Ron, Ginny, Fred dan George. "Pagi semua!" Harry menyapa. "Pagi juga Harry!" ujar Ron, Ginny, Fred dan George bersamaan. Harry tergelak, "Ahaha, kalian memang selalu kompak!" ujarnya main–main, yang disambut tonjokan pelan di bahunya oleh Fred.

Di meja sudah tersedia roti panggang dan selai–selai, bubur, kentang dan sosis panggang. Harry mengambil beberapa sosis dan kentang, lalu menyendok saus banyak–banyak. Mencomot kentangnya, Harry bertanya, "Ada berita apa?"

"Tidak ada. Paling–paling rapat Orde semakin sering," jawab George pelan.

Berpaling, bocah lelaki beriris hijau itu menatap Hermione mengoles selai stoberi pada rotinya. "Hermione, boleh nanti aku minta waktumu? Aku mau bicara, berdua saja," ucap Harry akhirnya.

"Baiklah, Harry. Dimana?" jawab Hermione.

Ia mengernyitkan kening sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau Menara Astronomi?"

"Boleh saja, apa kau kuat?" Hermione mengangkat alis.

"Tentu saja. Aku!" Harry menepuk pelan dadanya, Hermione nyengir.

Mereka melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Harry menghabiskan jus labu dalam pialanya, lalu berdiri, "Ayo, Mione!" Berdiri juga, Hermione berjalan beriringan dengan Harry.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di Menara Astronomi. Mereka berdua berjalan masuk. Harry menyihir sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah dengan _highlight _emas. Terkekeh pelan, Hermione berkata, "Sangat Gryffindor, Harry." Harry hanya nyengir.

"Nah, Harry, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Hermione bertanya.

Menghela napas, Harry memulai, "Err.. kita sudah bersama–sama begitu lama, melewati berbagai hal, berbagai kejadian. Dan kebanyakan selalu ada kau dan Ron. Aku sudah sangat mengenalmu—setidaknya kukira begitu—dan begitupun kau sangat mengenalku."

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Harry." Hermione menyela.

"Baiklah. Mione, aku sejak lama menganggapmu sahabatku. Tapi akhir–akhir ini aku merasa ehm, berbeda." Harry mengusap belakang lehernya, gugup.

"Maksudmu dengan berbeda, apa?" Hermione bersidekap heran.

"Aku merasa bahwa kau semakin cantik, senyumanmu semakin manis, kau semakin menarik. Kau itu…berbeda. Tidak seperti pada Cho atau Ginny. Hanya saja, aku belum tahu apa itu." Harry mengaku.

Hermione memerah sejenak, lalu berkata, "Te-terimakasih atas pujiannya. Sejujurnya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Dan menurutku, i-ini cinta."

Harry tersentak. 'Jadi, selama ini dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.'

"Hermione." Harry berkata pelan.

"Ya, Harry?" Hermione menjawab dengan tenang, padahal hatinya berdebar tak karuan.

"_Would you be mine_? Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Harry tersenyum. "_I- I would_. Aku mau, Harry." Hermione—lagi-lagi—tersipu.

Harry nyengir lebar dan memeluknya. Hermione membalas pelukannya erat, gelombang kebahagiaan memenuhi dadanya. Harry menjentik pelan tongkatnya, dan sofa panjang itu menghilang. Mereka kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi sambil bergandengan tangan, dan disambut wajah–wajah melongo bercampur kagum.

Ron, George, Fred, dan Ginny turun dan bersorak, "Pasangan baru~ Pasangan baru~ Selamat untuk kalian berdua, kebahagian menyertai kalian selalu!"

Sorakan mereka disambut cengiran Harry dan muka memerah Hermione.

FIN

A/N: Gimana menurut kalian? Kritik dan saran selalu diterima di sini. Maaf kalau ada yang kurang disana-sini, Han masih amatir'-')/ Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, dan MAKASIH SANGAT BANYAK yang bersedia review :D :D Adios, see you next time!

[1] Mantra campuran Stupefy dan Crucio merupakan _original spell_ karangan authoress.

[2] Dalam hukum Sihir, memang benar makanan tidak bisa digandakan. Makanan yang muncul tiba-tiba sebenarnya adalah makanan yang sudah ada, lalu dipindahkan posisinya.

Terima kasih kepada para _reviewers: _skyesphantom, HanariaBlack, Victoria West (Victoria Harrow), Crimson Fruit, Senjaya.

_Edited: 11 Juli 2013, 3:42pm._


End file.
